A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. A fan section may drive air along a bypass flowpath while a compressor section may drive air along a core flowpath. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads. The compressor section typically includes low pressure and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low pressure and high pressure turbines.
Gas turbine engines generally include one or more bearing systems that support rotation of various components relative to an engine static structure or engine case. Seals are generally utilized in conjunction with bearing systems to protect the bearings and other bearing components from the surrounding hostile air environment and/or to contain the oil within a compartment of the bearing system. Conventional seals may leak, thereby allowing oil to weep our through the seal and travel into the compressor section or turbine section of a gas turbine engine. For example, bleeding oil into the compressor section may lead to imbalance concerns or contamination, while bleeding into the turbine may affect the thermal operating conditions and/or the operating efficiency of the gas turbine engine.